Russia
Russia (i/ˈrʌʃə/; Russian: Росси́я, tr. Rossiya; IPA: rɐˈsʲijə ( listen)), also officially known as the Russian Federation11 (Russian: Росси́йская Федера́ция, tr. Rossiyskaya Federatsiya; IPA: fʲɪdʲɪˈratsɨjə ( listen)), is a country in northern Eurasia.12 It is a federal semi-presidential republic. At 17,075,400 square kilometres (6,592,800 sq mi), Russia is the largest country in the world, covering more than one-eighth of the Earth's inhabited land area. Russia is also the world's ninth most populous country with nearly 144 million people in November 2014.135 Extending across the entirety of northern Asia and much of Eastern Europe, Russia spans nine time zones and incorporates a wide range of environments and landforms. From northwest to southeast, Russia shares land borderswith Norway, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Poland (both with Kaliningrad Oblast), Belarus, Ukraine,Georgia, Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, China, Mongolia, and North Korea. It shares maritime borders with Japan by theSea of Okhotsk and the U.S. state of Alaska across the Bering Strait. The nation's history began with that of the East Slavs, who emerged as a recognizable group in Europe between the 3rd and 8th centuries AD.14 Founded and ruled by a Varangian warrior elite and their descendants, the medievalstate of Rus arose in the 9th century. In 988 it adopted Orthodox Christianity from the Byzantine Empire,15beginning the synthesis of Byzantine and Slavic cultures that defined Russian culture for the next millennium.15Rus' ultimately disintegrated into a number of smaller states; most of the Rus' lands were overrun by the Mongol invasion and became tributaries of the nomadic Golden Horde.16 The Grand Duchy of Moscow gradually reunified the surrounding Russian principalities, achieved independence from the Golden Horde, and came to dominate the cultural and political legacy of Kievan Rus'. By the 18th century, the nation had greatly expanded through conquest, annexation, and exploration to become the Russian Empire, which was the third largest empire in history, stretching from Poland in Europe to Alaska in North America.1718 Following the Russian Revolution, the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic became the largest and leading constituent of the Soviet Union, the world's first constitutionally socialist state and a recognized superpower,19which played a decisive role in the Allied victory in World War II.2021 The Soviet era saw some of the most significant technological achievements of the 20th century, including the world's first human-made satellite, and thefirst man in space. Following the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, the Russian SFSR reconstituted itself as the Russian Federation and is recognized as the continuing legal personality (the sole successor state) of the Union state.22 The Russian economy ranks as the tenth largest by nominal GDP and sixth largest by purchasing power parity in 2015.23 Russia's extensive mineral and energy resources, the largest reserves in the world,24 have made it one of the largest producers of oil and natural gas globally.2526 The country is one of the five recognized nuclear weapons states and possesses the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction.27 Russia was the world's second biggest exporter of major arms in 2010-14, according to SIPRI data.28 Russia is a great power and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council, a member of the G20, theCouncil of Europe, the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC), the Shanghai Cooperation Organisation, theOrganization for Security and Co-operation in Europe (OSCE), and the World Trade Organization (WTO), as well as being the leading member of the Commonwealth of Independent States (CIS), the Collective Security Treaty Organization (CSTO) and one of the 5 members of the Eurasian Economic Union (EEU), along with Armenia,Belarus, Kazakhstan and Kyrgyzstan. All sources from Wikipedia.